


Line of Succession

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Highway to Hell - “Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.”"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain"





	Line of Succession

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Highway to Hell when reading.

“Took you long enough. Your brother and I were beginning to wonder if you hit another dog," Crowley drawled feeling assured he knew how this conversation was going to go.

 

“Crowley, you are going to put my brother on the phone,” Sam growled. Crowley rolled his eyes at the predictability.

 

“And what if your brother doesn’t want to talk to you,” Crowley said as he wandered over to the bar.

 

“If you would prefer a slow death, by all means, don’t,” Sam hissed.

 

Crowley looked at the phone surprised, “I am surprised Moose, no denials, straight to outright threats?”

 

Sam laughed causing hairs to raise on Crowley's meat suit, “Guess you haven’t been keeping a close eye on me as you thought you have, phone-to-Dean now. Do not make me ask again, O Cruadhlaoich,” Crowley flinched at his true last name.

 

“You got it, Moose,” Crowley grimaced as he handed the phone to Dean, who raised an eyebrow but at least took the phone.

 

“It’s your brother there, Squirrel,” Crowley explained, grabbing the drink offered by the bartender and downing it. He felt a Winchester headache beginning.

 

“You were supposed to let me go, Sam,” Dean grunted as he swirled his drink around.

 

“Yeah, because either of us has been good at that,” Sam snarked back. Crowley listened in as he sipped on to the next drink Al handed him.

 

“What did you want Sam?” Dean demanded with an eye roll.

 

“Thought you should know Crowley is the one sending Abaddon followers on your tail,” Sam remarked as a loud door slammed in the background of his call.

 

“Really,” Dean muttered as Crowley grimaced away at the heated glare Dean was pinning him under.

 

“He wants you distracted, and not fighting him for the throne,” Sam responded that last part in stereo as the tall man entered the illegally smoked filled bar. Dean watched as Sam drew eyes of most of the possessed crowd as they felt the crawl of danger that Sam was radiating. Sam crossed the bar in a few strides but instead of getting up in Dean's face like he expected Sam waved to the bartender for a drink.

 

“Which if Crowley did any sort of research, he would know that while you could gain the throne and rule. Your claim is superseded by mine,” Sam explained as he took the fruity looking concoction from Al and leaned again the bar.

 

“And why is your claim higher than mine,” Dean inquired lightly. He wasn’t interested in ruling, but he didn’t like Crowley trying to control him.

 

“I am technically Lucifer’s heir as his true vessel but as human-demon hybrid that would be supersede by you being Cain’s full realized demonic heir,” Sam said sipping on his beer with a half smirk forming, “The catch is I am also Lucifer’s vanquisher which mean under Hell law, I am entitled to the throne by right of conquest. Two claims to the throne beat one.” Sam confessed with a current of humor in his tone.

  
Dean had to laugh at the self-satisfied look on Sam’s face that matched the terrified one on Crowley’s.

 

“So, what you are saying is Crowley was watching the wrong brother too closely?” Dean said after he finished crackling.

 

“I mean he should have realized, demonic or not, you wouldn’t want to deal with the political game or the legalese. You have turned into a demon not had a complete personality change,” Sam chuckled when Dean scrunched his nose in disgust and nodded in agreement.

  
“Yeah no, I will stick to the straightforward carnage and murder. I am surprised that about you though, I thought you would be advocating to make me human or get rid of the mark,” Dean cajoled.

  
“From what I can find on in literature from Hell and Heaven, removing the mark would be the ultimate worst idea we have ever had. So, seeing as I am unlikely to get into heaven with its political climate. I might as well be proactive and join you down in the abyss,” Sam explained as he slammed the rest of his drink. Dean followed suit.

  
Half the bar was cleared out by now. Crowley had disappeared, but the brothers knew he would appear again either to appease them or to try for the throne again.

 

“Come one, little brother, let’s go take over hell,” Dean shared a blood thirst smile with Sam. Sam threw down some bills for Al who nodded. Dean did as well because Al was an excellent bartender and you don't get on the bad side of those that pour your drinks.

  
Dean’s smile grew wider when he saw Castiel leaned on the Impala’s passenger’s door.

 

“Didn’t think you would follow us down,” Dean exclaimed as he caught the keys from Sam. Dean got in the driver's side as Sam held the door for Cas.

  
“You are both are my family,” Cas said sliding into the backseat. Sam got in and slammed the door. 

 

“Alright,” Dean said as the Impala roared to life.

**\--And They Drove The Highway In To Hell--**

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions, Spelling mistakes, Grammatical errors.
> 
> Likes, Dislikes.
> 
> Bother me at:   
> Tumblr: https://wayfarer144.tumblr.com/  
> Discord:https://discord.gg/fPsPkQX


End file.
